


You First

by Theo-Sev (Sevv7)



Category: RWBY
Genre: (plot is there is you look hard for it), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prosthetics, Qrow and James are 20, Smut, irondick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv7/pseuds/Theo-Sev
Summary: Qrow goes to visit James in Atlas after a year apart and finds James changed in more ways than he could have imagined.(Or, Qrow finds James's prosthetics hot as all hell, and they get it on.)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	You First

**Author's Note:**

> 'Do you write more explicit content? If so I would love to see one of those of them hooking up when they were still at the academies.'
> 
> Yes, this is for you, Tumblr anon <3

Qrow’s boots hit the ground only seconds after their aircraft did. Summer shot him a warning glance as he jumped out before they’d technically stopped moving. Raven had laughed at her concern, having seen her brother attempt (although only sometimes succeed at) much worse.

“Remember we’re setting off at dawn,” Summer called, once the rest of the team had disembarked.

Qrow turned, already halfway up the steps leading to Atlas Academy. “Yeah, yeah,” he nodded, only partially listening, eyes fixed on the soaring towers of the school before them.

“You’d better not be late.” There was more steel in her tone now.

Taiyang laughed and elbowed her softly in the ribs. “Just let him have a good time Sum. It’s not as though he doesn’t put up with _our_ shit often enough.” He gestured to the three of them and Raven snorted.

Summer rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered. Then, in a louder voice, “Noon at the latest. Can you hear me Qrow? I know you can hear me! Noon!”

They caught Qrow’s rough laugh floating back down the stairs long after the man had bounded out of sight. He had a long night ahead and he refused to be kept from it for a moment longer.

* * *

The corridors of the Academy seemed longer and more confusing than the last time Qrow had been here. Although that _had_ been over a year ago.

Brothers, had it really been a year since he’d last seen James in the flesh?

Qrow swallowed against the tightness in his throat and scraped back his hair in a practiced gesture.

Don’t think about that.

He threw more concentration into figuring out where he was in the school. He recognised classrooms around him from when they’d boarded here during last year's Vytal Tournament, hosted in Atlas. _That one_ was where he and Raven had been asked to leave after the Professor had told them to remember the importance of ‘polishing their swords’ and Raven had stuck up her hand to ask what to do if she didn’t have a sword. Qrow bit back a smile, remembering their giggles as they'd waited in the hallway for their punishment.

He kept walking until he was past the classrooms. It was early evening and too late for there to be anyone about in that part of the school. Qrow’s booted footsteps echoed around the vaulted ceilings, each step marking his progress towards James.

James, who he’d befriended at the Vytal Festival during his first year at Beacon. James, who he’d met again, two years later, and fallen fast and hard for. James, who had such a large heart that _surely_ there was still room there for Qrow, somewhere. _Surely._

Not quickly enough, but at the same time altogether too fast, Qrow found himself stood outside James’s team’s room. He’d remembered the way there after all. _Huh._ Funny what he could remember when he put his mind to it - maybe his grades would match Summer’s if he could put the same level of effort into them.

Qrow took a deep breath in through his nose. He was distracting himself. He ought to knock on the door. He raised a hand, curling his fingers into a fist. It helped with the trembling he was trying to ignore.

He rapped once, immediately pulling away and taking a step backwards. Where had these sudden nerves flared up from? The last messages he’d exchanged with James had been positive, even if he did seem a little changed after the accident. And there was nothing unusual about that. Qrow hadn’t been able to glean many details about the incident on account of it being kept under wraps by Ozpin and the Atlas Headteacher, but from what he _had_ managed to pick up, it had been pretty serious. Serious enough that James had been out of contact for over a month after it had happened. And serious enough that he’d not directly mentioned it once in all the months since.

The creak of metal hinges snapped Qrow’s focus back to the white door before him. He wet his lips, leaning forward despite himself.

“Qrow!” a familiar voice sounded from inside an instant before Qrow could make out the broad figure silhouetted by the bright light pouring out from the dorm room.

James was grinning, so wide it crinkled the corners of his eyes. He was wearing a navy blue high necked top and grey pants, Qrow had rarely seen him dressed so casually.

“Do you… are you coming in?” James asked, eyes flickering over Qrow as he drank in the changes to him in the same way Qrow was currently doing to him.

“Uh…” Before that exact moment, Qrow had been about to suggest a walk. Early evening was the perfect time, cool but not yet cold, with stars twinkling and the city lit up in moonlight. But James was here, now, right in front of him. So close that Qrow could feel his body heat, radiating out and warming Qrow up far more than it should be doing. And an urgent need made itself apparent, bypassing all of Qrow’s carefully planned suggestions for their evening with its sole insistency that Qrow absolutely _needed_ this man to have him, as hard and fast and immediate as he possibly could.

So Qrow nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and James grinned again and stepped to one side to allow him to brush past into the room.

The door swung shut with a click, and Qrow turned, placed his hands on either side of James’s face and pushed him against the door in a needy kiss.

 _Oh_. He had missed this. That feeling of smooth, soft warmth against his mouth. The gentle teasing with his tongue as he pushed at James’s lips. James’s deep gasp when he finally thrust inside.

“Dorm mates?” Qrow panted, pulling away for a second.

James took the opportunity for a breath, but shook his head in response. “Out,” he managed eventually, “knew you were coming.”

Qrow opened his mouth, wanting to point out that it was _James’s_ assumption that their evening would start this way, and not his own. But James had moved back in, using Qrow’s momentary hesitation to skim his hands around Qrow’s waist and pull him back in for another kiss. Qrow gasped into it, feeling James react to the sound by grinding their hips together. Heat and tension pooled between Qrow’s legs as James pulled his mouth down, kissing along Qrow’s jawline and down his neck, soft pecks interspersed with the grazing of teeth.

“Fuck James.” Qrow moaned, shutting his eyes and rolling his head over to one side to give James more neck to work with. This was _new._ And _good,_ very good.

Qrow brought his hands up to stroke along James’s biceps as he continued his work across Qrow’s collarbone. He felt James tense a little under his grip and pause, so he squeezed a gentle encouragement, curiously noting how much firmer one of James’s arms felt. James practically flinched, before pulling back quickly and sliding his back against the door, away from Qrow.

Qrow watched him, frowning and trying to ignore the now exposed tenting in his pants. James was looking down, then up, pretty much anywhere that wasn’t Qrow.

“James?” Qrow ventured, voice hesitant but still rough and thick with arousal.

James leaned back against the desk that stood against the wall, and fidgeted with a white glove on his right hand - why was he wearing a glove indoors, and why only one hand? “I… there’s something you should know,” he said with a sigh.

Qrow looked pointedly at his obvious erection and cocked an eyebrow. “Now?”

James glanced quickly before averting his gaze again, and gave a deep breath. “You know about… the accident?”

Qrow nodded.

“Well, there was a lot of…” he winced, “ _damage._ ” James toyed again with his glove, before slowly pulling it off. Qrow leaned over, curious despite himself, as his brain figured out what he was seeing. Prosthetics, it supplied. James had a prosthetic hand. Qrow reeled a little as the implications of James’s injuries hit home.

“I… I had no idea,” he said, taking James’s cool metal hand in both of his. “Can you…?” he trailed off, wondering how to phrase the sentence more tactfully than he was about to.

“Feel?” James guessed. He gave a small smile, Qrow thought he looked sad. “Yes, I can still feel. It’s not just my hand though.” He pushed up a sleeve, revealing continued metalwork up to his elbow.

“How far?”

James used his left hand to draw a line down the centre of his chest.

“Your whole right half?!” Qrow staggered back, dropping James’s hand. “Fuck James. What the actual fuck? Why am I finding this out now?”

James’s face crinkled miserably and he bit his lip. 

“No. Wait. Shit. I didn’t mean _that_ James. I’m not…” Qrow hunted for the right words, “I don’t care about that stuff. I mean, _I care,_ but that’s because, fuck, James, you must have almost been dead. I care about _you._ ” Qrow knew he must look half deranged, stood there with his cheeks still flushed from his fading arousal and eyeing James with such intensity. But he needed to be sure James understood his reaction. That was what was important right now.

James pushed his right sleeve back down and gave a small shrug. “You don’t hate them?” he asked in a soft voice.

Qrow shook his head vehemently. “Not at all,” he asserted, “I only hate that I just found out about them. Why the secrets, James?” Qrow stepped close again, cupping James’s cheek in one hand and watching him closely.

James’s eyes met his, finally revealing the fear he was trying to hold in check. “I didn’t know if you’d… I wanted to tell you Qrow. I _should_ have told you.”

Qrow nodded in understanding. “But you didn’t know how I’d react.”

“I should have told you,” James said again.

Qrow leaned in to kiss him gently, trying to ignore the twitch of want from his cock against James’s leg.

James smiled into their kiss before Qrow moved back. “What?”

“Just. After what I’ve just said, you still...” James’s eyes dipped suggestively down, causing Qrow’s face to heat.

“I mean yeah, you’re still stupidly hot,” he mumbled in a low voice, “any man in his right mind would want-”

James stood and grabbed Qrow’s collar, pulling him in again. This time it was _his_ tongue thrusting into _Qrow’s_ mouth, and the shocking intensity of it immediately brought Qrow back up to full erection.

“ _Ahh._ James,” Qrow moaned as James’s fingers danced all the sensitive skin of his hips, “are we doing this? _Hnn._ Because you seemed a bit…” James gave a throaty chuckle as he dipped his fingers below Qrow’s waistband. “ _Oh, fuck James._ ”

“Oh, we _are_ doing this,” he laughed.

Qrow felt James’s hands come back up and begin unbuttoning his shirt. He returned in kind by pulling unsuccessfully at the clingy navy fabric of James’s top. He felt his shirt being pulled down his shoulders and he released his hands from James to allow it to be discarded completely. James’s top followed soon after.

Silently, Qrow took in the upper half of James’s prosthetics. He was gorgeous. Qrow filed the scars away in his mind, to be asked about later, at a better time. A time when they both weren’t stood there half naked and with hard cocks brushing against each other. And - _oh,_ James’s hands were back, caressing Qrow’s waist as they ground their hips together in mutual need. Qrow peppered featherlight kisses down the length of James’s right side, starting at his jawline and working slowly down until he was on one knee, interspersing the kisses with licks over James’s metal hip. James stood above him, white knuckled hands braced on the desk behind as he made small moans of pleasure. And Brothers if that wasn’t hot.

Qrow slipped a hand up to rest on the outside of James’s pants, fiddling with the buttons there, but James’s hand covered it and pulled it away.

“Not yet,” he breathed, then added, “please. It’s…”

Qrow’s eyebrows shot up. “That too?” He tried to pretend it didn’t affect him but he was sure James would notice his breathing speed up even faster.

“You like that?” James sounded incredulous.

Qrow shot him a wink though the effect was ruined somewhat by his hooded eyes.

“Could you just…” James licked his lips.

“Me first?” Qrow guessed.

James smiled, reaching down to pull Qrow back to his feet and into more kisses. Once up, James manoeuvred them carefully over to his bed, never breaking the kiss, and pushed Qrow down onto it with him on top.

Qrow shut his eyes and ran his hands along James’s shoulders, concentrating only on the feel of James’s lips on his own, and marvelling at the cool metal under one hand compared to the warm skin under the other.

James broke their kiss long enough to make short work of Qrow’s belt, and he leaned back and raised his hips to allow James to slide his pants down. He tensed reflexively as the cool air hit his sensitive cock; but then James’s mouth was there, encasing him in warm and wet pleasure, sending tingles all the way down to his fingertips. It was a lot - too much.

“James,” Qrow all but shrieked, his voice shrill as he focussed on making words happen, “you gotta, _uhn,_ slow…” Qrow concentrated on his breathing as James’s head bobbed back up.

“Oops,” he cocked his head with a smirk, “not like you to want to slow things down.”

“Fuck you James.” Qrow drew his knees up, hoping James would take the hint made by his exposed ass.

James’s eyes widened at that, pupils so dilated that the brilliant blue of his iris’s was barely visible. And oh, if that wasn’t even more of a turn on for Qrow.

“Show me.” James’s voice came out hoarse. He always did enjoy a show, and Qrow was more than happy to oblige. James leaned over towards the drawers at the foot of his bed, and a small lube bottle sailed over, landing on the pillow beside Qrow’s face.

Qrow pushed himself up to a kneeling position before carefully lubing up a finger. He tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that he was ass naked and about to finger himself, while James was still wearing half his of his clothes. James was working through shit, if he needed to see this in order to relax then it was the least Qrow would do for him. Because Brothers, he would do just about anything for him.

Reaching his hand around, Qrow circled his hole a couple of times before pushing the first finger into his own tight warmth. His eyes fluttered shut as he fought the urge to tense around it. And then it was in, working slow circles as he gently pushed it in deeper. Qrow heard James give a breathy sigh. He slipped in a second finger, curling them, searching. A third.

Qrow moaned loudly as he found his prostate, arching his back and rocking down onto his fingers harder now. James moaned too, and then his mouth was kissing up and down Qrow’s chest as he fucked himself faster and faster.

A metal hand wrapped around Qrow’s hip, steadying and slowing him, as James’s tongue licked it’s way along Qrow’s jawbone, towards his ear. “‘M ready,” he murmured in a voice that went straight to Qrow’s aching cock.

Qrow flexed his fingers one last time and slowly withdrew them. “Me too,” he hummed. His eyes flickered open, noticing that James must have removed the last of his clothing while Qrow had been _otherwise occupied_. The extent of the damage to his body was on full display now; Qrow had to push back his horror at what James’s body must have been through lest James mistake it for horror at how he looked.

“So?” asked James, self consciously glancing at the prosthetic between his legs. 

“Hot. Really fucking hot James.” It was broadly the same size and shape as what James had lost, but plated in smooth brushed metal. “Is it the same… for you?” ventured Qrow.

James nodded. “Mostly, from what I can tell. This is the first time with… someone else, though.”

With a grin, Qrow sank back down onto the soft blankets of James’s bed and lifted his hips to shove a pillow under them, angling himself for James. It was _sort of_ like James’s first time, he thought lazily, he’d have to make it a good one for him…

Qrow heard the cap of the lube bottle being popped again, and the soft thud as it was dropped back onto the bed. And then James was moving closer, lifting Qrow’s legs high enough to hook over his shoulders. Qrow felt the tension in his cock rising again as James brushed against his hole.

He grit his teeth in anticipation, swallowed, forced himself to relax.

James slid in with agonising slowness, filling Qrow in a way his fingers never could. Qrow moaned into the sensation, it was cooler than before but mostly the same. James rolled his hips, thrusting shallowly, never hitting as deep as he could, or as Qrow wanted him to.

“James,” he gasped, not knowing what he wanted to say, other than: _more_.

James reacted predictably to Qrow calling his name. He pushed in deeper, back out, slammed in again. Qrow saw stars. Brothers his cock needed to be touched. The muscles in his abdomen and thighs were clenched so tightly it was almost painful; he _wanted_ the release. _Needed_ it.

And all the while James, gorgeous James, face flushed pink and covered with a sheen of sweat, moved above him. Hitting that sweet sensitive spot inside over and over. Grinning and frowning with concentration as he worked Qrow’s ass until Qrow felt like he was falling to pieces.

“James. James. _Ah. Ah. James!”_

Qrow felt a firm hand around his cock and he bucked into it, unable to stop himself. James’s fist pumped him up and down, alternating between gentle and hard.

“ _Qrow!_ I’m gonna... _”_

James’s cry was one step too far. Qrow felt the pressure in his balls peak as he was sent sailing off the edge, into the blissful release of orgasm. Obscene sounds ripped their way from his throat as the sensations washed over him, finally delivering him back to his body. Above him, James’s arms trembled as he took a shaky breath before pulling himself out and sitting back.

“Fuck, James.” Qrow reached a hand up to smooth back his hair, exhausted and spent.

James reached back over to grab something out of the drawers before wriggling up the bed to lie next to him “Yeah,” he grinned, offering Qrow tissues.

Qrow made a half hearted attempt at cleaning up the mess he’d made on his stomach, but it was an exercise in futility given the amount versus James’s small tissue supply.

“I should shower.”

“Mmm,” agreed James, wrapping his metal arm around Qrows chest and pulling him in close.

“Later?”

James nodded, sleepily. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual I feel super awkward posting smut but I hope it's okay??!


End file.
